houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Antarcticite
From Character Introduction: * In charge of winter. They behave like a soldier. They also behave like an only child. Antarcticite (アンタークチサイト) is one of the Gems who mainly does patrol duty and some other work specifically in winter. Due to their gem characteristic, they 'sleep' in liquid form during above room-temperature, and re-crystallize when the temperature drops. The colder the temperature, the harder they become. They usually patrol with Adamant-''sensei'' and then later Phosphophyllite. They were taken by the Moon People at the Beach of Beginnings. Appearance Antarc has a white color scheme and wears a white version of the Winter Uniform. They wear black curved top-line ankle boots with stiletto heels and short black gloves. They have very short hair. Their blade is saw-like with sharp teeth for cutting the Ice Floes. They also use the stiletto heels of their boots to help in this endeavor. Personality A perfectionist and quite formal (as well as somewhat apathetic), but also spoiled towards Adamant-''sensei''. They love to hug them, but are embarrassed when anyone finds out. Antarc is very blunt, and judgmental. But, after hearing Phos' story, they let them become their partner, though they are not used to working in a group. They also advised them to do more than what they can do. They told Phos to be silent when they got abducted, so Phos would be saved and sensei would not be lonely during winter. Story * Antarcticite 'wakes up' and started to work together with Phos. * Taught Phos what to do during winter, and broke the ice floes that made the heavy cracking sounds that could disturb the Gem's sleep. * Took Phos to The Beach of Beginning. They used some gold and platinum alloys to replace Phos' arms. The Moon People came that day, and they successfully destroy one of the "new model"s. * After destroying the new model, Antarcticite thought the Moon People were already gone, and were caught off-guard.The other Moon People vessels attacked them, and took Antarcticite away to the moon. Relationships They agreed with most of the Gems that the former Phosphophyllite never did anything useful. But after hearing Phos' story, they agreed to be partnered with them, advise them, and teach them many new things. Phos was traumatized by Antarc's abduction; hallucinating and having nightmares about them being shattered to pieces. To them, Antarcticite was a kind and brave senior. Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Antarcticite had a nice relationship with their other siblings and also like and trusted their sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Halide * Chemistry: CaCl2·6H2O * Color: Colorless Antarcticite is an uncommon calcium chloride hexahydrate mineral. It forms colorless acicular trigonalcrystals. It is hygroscopic and has a low specific gravity of 1.715. As its name implies, it was first described in 1965 for an occurrence in Antarctica where it occurs as crystalline precipitate from a highly saline brine in Don Juan Pond, in the west end of Wright Valley, Victoria Land. Antarcticite is temperature sensitive, very deliquescent and the specimen is displayed in a sealed vial. At temperatures above room-temperature, antarcticite begins to dissolve in its own liquid and re-crystallizes when the temperature drops to room-temperature or below. Antarc_stone.jpg|crystalized antarcticite in vial Gallery Antarc 1-0.jpg|Antarcticite's first appearance. 2.jpg 3.jpg|Antarcticite hugging Adamant-''sensei''. 6.jpg|Antarcticite's weapon. Source: Wikipedia | Oso's Mineral Co. Category:Characters Category:Gems